Absurdo y completamente necesario
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: ¿Correcto?, ¿Incorrecto?, irrelevante. Él es un sociopata altamente funcional, por tanto cualquier cuestión se encontraba de sobra. Todo sea por proteger a su querido doctor y también a su adorable bebé.#OneShot/Viñeta#SemiAU#SherlJohn/JohnLock#Yaoi#ChicoxChico#RelacionesHomosexuales#Post-Time#OC#OriginalCharacter#PersonajeFemeninoOriginal


**Hola.**

**Una nueva historia abre su telón a disfrute de ustedes apreciados lectores.**

**Esperemos su visita sea grata.**

**Posdata: Una idea planteada tras pensar lo fácil que es hacer a Sherlock celoso del buen Doctor Watson.**

**Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes son propiedad de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y SHERLOCK es una producción y adaptación por parte de la BBC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En una limitada lista de escrito mental, posee un recuento de nombres con los individuos que han logrado consternar su propia existencia, llevándola hasta un cuestionamiento del ¿Por qué? Y más adelante a un ¿Cómo?

Pago el costo del taxi, agradeciendo con una pequeña sonrisa apretada al conductor que a medio camino intentaba conseguir su número de teléfono, bendito sea el tráfico londinense y los policías en medio del revuelo por un choque. Abrazo con fuerza su mochila colgada diagonalmente desde su hombro derecho hasta la cadera del lado izquierdo, tan solo un par de cuadras, semáforos y personas le separaban de su destino original.

Apresuro el paso por el semáforo peatonal cambiando de color, quedaban escasos minutos y la puntualidad la considera como esencial, sea cual sea la situación. Inhalaciones y exhalaciones profundas, intentando recuperar aliento, apoyándose sobre sus rodillas, alzo levemente la vista identificando con alegría el local de pan referenciado en su dirección. Alisando su cabello, dio un nuevo vistazo a la hora, pocos minutos, sin más que perder, troto el último tramo, apreciando por su vista periférica el inconfundible número 221-B de la Calle Baker, suprimió un grito de felicidad profesional hasta el final. Casi con la punta de su tenis al primer escalón, la puerta fue abierta de forma violenta, saliendo por esta una joven de rizada cabellera pelirroja corta, con un pantalón de vestir negro, chaqueta café, botas de tacón bajo y un gorro de lana; remarcando en su rostro un completo ceño fruncido e indignación por cada gesticulación vocal, tanto como para ignorarla y casi hacerla tropezar. Detuvo un taxi y subió para continuar con su alegato dentro del vehículo.

\- No de nuevo Sherlock. - una cansada voz se escuchaba en el edificio, junto a pasos resonando toscamente hasta llegar al azote de una puerta. La alarme de su teléfono hizo que saltara de dos en dos los escalones, ingresando sin invitación al edificio y cerrando con lentitud. Anduvo lentamente, hasta que una mujer mayor descendió, sosteniendo su cabeza por un pronto dolor de cabeza, en cuanto la noto, saludo amablemente disculpándose por no escucharle. - ¿Vienes con…?

\- ¡AH!, sí. – rebusco en el bolsillo de su chaqueta un recorte maltratado de periódico, entregándolo a la mujer quien busco sus gafas para leer las pequeñas letras ya desgastadas por tinta barata. – El anuncio estaba en el periódico, incluso marque para la entrevista. – fue el turno del teléfono celular, un viejo modelo económico con teclas, rebuscando el numero referenciado del periódico. – Hable con el Doctor Watson ayer, me cito a las 5:30 PM – dijo, presionando insistentemente con el pulgar la tecla con flecha hacia abajo, asintió aliviada al localizar en su pequeña bandeja de entrada una veraz prueba de su honestidad. – Pero me mando este mensaje, cambiando la hora para las 4:00 PM. – La mujer mayor entrecerró los ojos ante el reducido espacio de la pantalla, su confusión e inseguridad fue apreciada cuando giro hacia las escaleras, cubriendo con su mano la mejilla derecha, meditando concienzudamente que debería hacer.

\- Veras querida. John termina su turno en el hospital cerca de las 4:00 PM, supongo que habrá cometido un error. – Abrió sus ojos por la sorpresiva noticia, ¿recorrió media ciudad solo para escuchar que se equivocaron?, dejo caer a un costado el brazo donde sostenía el teléfono, suspirando cansada y regresando el aparato a su bolsillo. Podría esperar hasta la hora acordada sin problema, pero, realizo una cita de entrevista para otro empleo aprovechando el espacio libre en su agenda. Casi a punto de agradecerle a la mujer ante su amable aclaración, escucho susurrar alguna maldición leve, dando espacio de acceso al segundo nivel del edificio. – Él se ha encargado de las entrevistas que John no puede.

\- ¿Él?, ¿Quién? – pregunto con curiosidad, siguiendo sus pasos al escalón. Deteniéndose en seco, se giró a verle, disculpándose sin palabras, pronunciando un inconfundible nombre.

\- Sherlock Holmes

* * *

La clasificación en su lista es por jerarquías, partiendo de individuos que han conseguido provocar diversión o ser parte de historias cómicas; con cada descenso, estos se van volviendo extraños y preferibles de un borrado eterno, parecido al formateo de una computadora. Si solo fuese capaz de conseguir una proeza de ese calibre, no tendría por qué recordar al hombre desagradable del taxi o la extraña jefa de su último empleo. Y aun así cada uno se volvía parte de su historia y experiencias humanas.

Aunque…

Esto definitivamente no entraba en el rango de una común y normal jerarquía de incómodos y raros encuentros.

\- Señor Holmes, disculpe. Ahm… ¿podría repetir la última frase? – pidió, manteniendo una mano delante y la otra sobre su cabeza. El detective giro los ojos con fastidio, levantando un vaso de plástico hasta acercárselo.

\- Necesito una muestra para comprobar que no está intoxicada o presenta posibles adicciones a drogas o cualquier otra sustancia. – Asintió ligeramente tomando el recipiente que solo debían ser entregados por personal médico capacitado.

\- Una duda.

\- Que novedad, Virginia. – alzo las manos en un toque dramático, juntándolas bajo su barbilla, prestando atención a la joven frente suyo.

\- Soy Antuet. – corrigió por segunda ocasión al detective. – Señor Holmes. – devolvió el recipiente a la mesita que los dividía, meditando su siguiente respuesta. – No hay nadie que no conozca su reputación y buen trabajo.

\- … - el detective no respondió, permitiéndole proseguir con su discurso, asegurándole que tendría toda su atención. Ella sencillamente suspiro exhausta, tomando el vaso, yendo casi directo al baño, dando media vuelta y pasando por alto una pequeña sonrisa altanera.

\- Necesito el trabajo, pero eso usted ya lo sabe. – apunto con el dedo a la puerta del baño – Iré y le traeré mi orina, si con eso me deja ser niñera de la pequeña Rosie.

El contundente portazo con suficiente énfasis del ridículo a punto de cometer por un sencillo empleo de niñera, comprobó el tiempo transcurrido tras su llegada, casi media hora. Una resistencia y paciencia superior a las anteriores seis que recibió y las primeras dos que huyeron a penas lo encontraron con un cuchillo ensangrentado y Rosie jugando con algunos glóbulos oculares perfectamente desinfectados además de ser animales.

Claramente, no podía permitir que cualquier individuo desconocido se hiciera cargo de la hija de John, era suficiente con él, y también Molly y la Sra. Hudson; pero el siempre amable Doctor Watson consideraba injusto colocar esa tarea a tan encantadoras mujeres, originando un molesto anuncio por periódico y vía internet, requiriendo una niñera, además del lucrativo sueldo a pocas horas a la semana.

Había cosas que definitivamente Sherlock Holmes no pasaría por alto; una persona extraña dentro de su casa, una persona extraña cuidando a Rosie y una persona extraña – curiosamente del género femenino – muy cercana a John, la última se basaba en el supuesto de no permitir otros engaños de mujeres interesadas en él para poder armar un plan siniestro que los lleve a terminar encerrados dentro de una instalación psiquiátrica de máxima seguridad.

Solo, simples y sencillas precauciones, John se lo agradecería, mañana

\- Sherlock, ¿Dejaste a Rosie con la Sra. Hudson? – O, quizás en ese momento.

Resumidamente William Sherlock Scott Holmes, no es un hombre que se asusta o amedrenta, fue capaz de arrojarse de un edificio y matar a un hombre, posee nervios de acero y una voluntad inquebrantable; su inteligencia y astucia es comparable a su éxito para resolver los más extraños enredos, escapando bien librado a la posible muerte.

Excepto, claro, que alteres la información de personas buscando por un sencillo empleo y la ultima de tus victimas salga del baño mostrando el contenedor con su muestra liquida amarilla, exigiendo por tener el trabajo al cumplir con la más ridícula de todas tus solicitudes solo para que se fuera de una vez.

Porque, eso parecía una buena idea, dentro de tu cabeza, fuera de ella…

\- ¡Por el amor de dios, Sherlock! – enfatizar la existencia de un ser supremo mientras recibe un regaño innecesario, todo fue hecho por él, es decir por Rosie - ¿A cuántas les pediste…?

\- Con Margaret… - un ligero conteo mental, elevando tres dedos de su mano derecha – Las otras corrieron, me insultaron y juraron demandarme. – John llevo las manos a su rostro, un día, solo un día pide llegar antes para entrevistar a alguien que se encargue de cuidar a Rosie y termina descubriendo al mejor y único detective consultor del mundo ahuyentando a quienes podrían facilitarle algunas horas.

Una tos y ambos hombres recordaron que la única sobreviviente de la masacre continuaba ahí, con su muestra dispuesta en la mesa de la cocina.

\- Lamento importunar Doctor Watson, supongo que es hora de retirarme. – John asintió, jalando a Sherlock del cuello de su camisa, exigiéndole una disculpa, la cual fue dicha entre dientes. Antuet intentó restarle importancia, ya no necesitaba más rarezas a su ilimitado archivo.

John soltando al detective medito sus opciones, pasar otro día sin alguien que le asistiera en cuidar a su hija, solo postergaría sus horas extra dentro del Hospital, aumentando la carga de responsabilidad para Molly y la Sra. Hudson. Y con los bizarros planes de Sherlock más de una persona evadiría entrar al 221-B, para cuidar a una adorable bebé si tiene que pasar por un cateo de drogas.

Lo hecho, hecho estaba. –El empleo es tuyo. – Que más daba, tomar una decisión apresurada. Antuet abrió los ojos, exhalando un audible "¿Qué?", nada comparable al grito confundido de Sherlock – Ven mañana, temprano, cerca de las 8:00 AM.

\- E-esa bien… g-gracias. – una nueva rareza formaba parte de su colección. Despidiéndose rápidamente, salió, bajando los escalones de dos en dos, su instinto le indicaba estar lo más lejos posible de esos dos.

Pensar en llegar a su siguiente entrevista, solo por si las dudas, no parecía tan mala idea.

\- Querida, ¿Cómo te fue? – la amable mujer que le dejo subir, salía de un lado de las escaleras cargando a quien identifico como Rosie.

\- Lo suficientemente bien como para venir mañana a cuidar a esta pequeña luz de felicidad. – pincho una mejilla rosada, obteniendo una risa de la bebé.

\- Ese muchacho. Mira que asustar a todas esas pobre niñas. – Antuet le dio la razón, rebobinando una escena parecida en su adolescencia, con dos personas bastante parecidas a Sherlock y John, causándole gracia. - ¿Qué pasa?

\- Oh... nada. Pero quizás al Sr. Holmes le interese saber que el primer piso esta vacío. – El leve respingo y sonrojo de la Sra. Hudson confirmo más de lo deseado, ir a conseguir un set de tapones para oídos no parecía una pésima idea o mala inversión.

Una nueva y bizarra situación plasmada a fuego dentro de sus memorias, aceptar un trabajo donde estén involucrados los nombres de Watson y Holmes merecía un sueldo doble y pago de seguro de vida.

Solo por si las dudas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**No sé cómo esto otro se me ocurrió, definitivamente imaginar a Sherlock celoso por lo más mínimo con John es divertido, además XD de tener a Rosie como un medio de pretexto con el cual cuidar la soltería y atención de su encantador doctor.**

**Jajajajaja pero enserio, enserio que me paso de lanza XD, no sé qué estaba escribiendo pero esto salió.**

**Muchas gracias por leer.**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña** "Con voz y voto", **porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***


End file.
